


Of the care and handling of your fangirl

by antrazi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to understand this misunderstood creature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the care and handling of your fangirl

You have a fangirl/fanboy/fanperson (for easier reading this will be continued in the female form. No disrespect intended) at home?  
You aren't a fan yourself and don't understand certain behaviour?  
Then you are exactly right and have mad searchfu skills.  
  
Before questions can be answered there are a few rules that make living with your fangirl partner/significant other/relation/flat mate easier.  
  
 **1**. Relax. Fangirls are harmless. It doesn't always look like that, but they just want to play.  
  
 **2.** Never make fun of her fandom. It doesn't matter which fandom they are in, nobody likes people laughing about their interests. And there has to be something interesting or at least compelling about it to even get fans.  
  
 **3.** Don't keep her from her canon/fandom for no reason. The new movie/book/episode/album/game is out and you keep her from it just for your amusement? Big NoNo. How would you like that in her place?  
  
 **4.** Don't say you are into fandom if you are not.  
First of all, she will know you are lieing, second, it isn't necessary. You don't have to have the same interests as your partner.  
Perhaps she got you to watch/listen/read/play something to get you interested as well. But if it isn't your thing, it isn't your thing. Stop before she decides you two translate the Kama Sutra in klingonese.  
  


* * *

  
  
**_Common questions_**  
  
 _* My fangirl at home writes fanfiction. Can I just read it?_  
-Depends. Are her fics somewhere on the net for everybody to read, then read away.  
Are you talking about personal files (laptop/phone...) or sheats of paper?  
No. Perhaps it isn't finished or not beta'd or she doesn't want you to know the genre she writes in. You can ask. Even if she doesn't want you to read it, she will enjoy that you took an interest in her interests. And before you get any ideas, the same goes for drawings, vids and any other possible kind of media  
  
 _* My fangirl uses strange words and expects me to understand her._  
-Fandom has a special vocabulary. Once you get into it and understand it you forget that people outside of fandom don't understand the references and abbrivations or the words in different languages depending on your fandom.  
You can ask her. She doesn't do that to confuse you, she simply forgot that not everyone speaks the language.  
  
 _* I had the opportunity to read/see some of the things my fangirl writes/reads/draws.  
So much violence! Do I have to be afraid that she does something like that to me?_  
-No, back to rule number 1: Relax.   
Just because fangirls write about torture, death and whump doesn't mean they do something like that. They know the differences between reality and fiction  
  
 _* I had the opportunity to read/see some of the things my fangirl writes/reads/draws.  
Do I have to expect her telling me she wants to reenact these kinks?_  
-Normally, no. Just because your fangirl writes for example about bestiality you don't have to eye the family dog for strange behaviour. As said before, fangirls know the difference between reality and fiction. There are writers who write about their own real life kinks but this is no different to people with kinks who are not into fandom.  
  
 _* My fangirl reads, asks, looks at and does strange things. I know it is fandom related but can't see the relation._  
-She is doing research.Nothing to worry about.  
  
 _* My fangirl shows stalkerish behaviour to the people she fangirls over. She has insane amounts of information and pictures of them._  
-Well, a lot of fangirls show parts of stalkerish behavior, yes. That doesn't make them Annie Wilkes' in the making. Is she doing things that would you consider a restraining order for were you on the receiving end? No? Then it's not a problem  
  
 _* My fangirl wants me to beta her work._  
-You are lucky, your fangirl trusts either your opinions, taste or at least your sense for the language. This is a good thing.  
  
 _* My fangirl communicates mostly with people she knows by penname. In real life she starts using chat abbrivations._  
-Sadly, there are people who end up like that. You will find them outside of fandom as well  
  
 _* My fangirl always tells me how the people she fangirls over are giving signals to The True Fans, but the other not-true fans just won't see it_  
-Congratulations, you have a tin hat at home. Sadly they are not easily recognizible by their tinfoil hat as the name suggests. Tin hats have problems distinguishing reality and fandom. The thing keeping them from becoming Annie Wilkes' is that most of them are mostly invested in the love life of the people they fangirl over. Their natural habitat is a corner of the internet in the area of the regular fandom. They are extremly loud, total fundamentalists in their beliefs and have flamewars.  
You should consider changing your fangirl for a different version


End file.
